Kat's Diary
by Rima-chan-fan
Summary: Wanna play pirates? C


Dear Diary,  
Well...I'm Kat and this is my new diary so, I'm going to give you the jist. I have a friend, see? He's a really good friend. I'll never find anyone better. I've been haveing feelings for this friend. It started when we talked on top of the light house, then they got deeper, much deeper when he gave his chance in Lazarus to my dad so I wouldn't be lonely and then...the dance...If only he could stay that way. His kiss was wonderfull, It felt soo right. I felt soo safe in his arms. I love him. I'm in love with Casper. He's kind, smart,  
friendly, fun-loveing, sweet...romantic? Passionate? Oh, I'd love to find out...

Kat was too wrapped up in fantacising about Casper that she didn't see the three nosey ghosts quietly floating up behind her.

"What'cha writing there, fleshie?" Asked the middle one with a big nose and purple eyes. Kat jumped about a foot in the air, the last people...urm...the last anything she wants reading her diary is those three.

"Go away." Kat said simply and held her book clocer and the middle ghost grinned evily.

"Hey guys, if whats in that book is not important then she would tell us, but she 'aint. Is she?" He said to the other two making sure Kat heard and the other two grinned just as evily. Kat wen't wide eyed, she should have known.

"It's not secret it's...just...I don't want you to read it!" Kat said although she made things worse for herself.

"Oh so, it's not secret? Then why are we not allowd to see it?" Asked the one on the right with really bad breath.

"Because, because..." Kat struggled to find a sutible answer that didn't give away much.

"Because what?" Asked the middle ghost smugly and Kat gave a very loud "because!" and walked off. The ghostly trio won't let this one go, if they are not allowed to know about something then they'll find out what they are not allowed to know...

Kat walked into the kitchin frowning, but gave herself a mental note once she saw Casper preparing dinner. Remember to put good cook onto his list...

"Whats wrong, Kat?" Asked the young ghost hurrying everywhere to get the meal done, like a professional.

"It's your unckles..." Said Kat angrily slouching in a chair and Casper dropped what he was doing, quickly flew over to her and said, with his hand cupping her cheek;

"Aww, don't listen to them, you know there jerks..." Casper gave a quick smile and hurried back. Kat smiled too, watched him get everything ready and smiled even more when Casper gave her quick glances when ever he could. Kat gave herself another mental note, remember to put his eyes down too...

"INCOMING!" Shouted a very formiliar voice just before Fatso zoomed in and morphed into a pool then Stretch and stinkie dived in from the ciling, splashing ectoplasm everywhere.  
The three ghosts started to laugth loudly.

"Hey shortsheet!" Stretch shouted. Casper turned around to face his long-nosed unckle.

"Yes, unckle Stretch?"

"Bonebag here has a book with something written inside..." Started Stretch.

"...tell her if she don't let us see it the easey way..." Stinkie carried on.

"...then we'll have to see it the hard way." Finished Fatso. Casper gave a glance towards the fluffy, pink book Kat was holding when she came in and now she is hiding it under the table.

"It's probily her diary, nobody is supposed to see it..." Casper said and Stretch frowned at him with his death glare.

"Fine then, we'll just have to take it when she's least exspecting it..." Said Stretch evily then all three of them started eating like pigs as soon as Casper laid their tea infront of them. Kat gave them a really dirty look and then peered helplessly down to her diary.

"Hello everybody." Said Dr. Harvey strolling into the dining room and sat down.

"Hello Dr. Harvey." Said Casper giving him and Kat their meals.

"Hello dad..." Kat said trying to hide her sadness.

"Now what's wrong honey?" Dr. Harvey said with worry in his voice. At that moment the trio finished with their food and made their exit, loud exit nar-naring something Kat had never heard of she just frowned.

"It's them three..." She said once they left. Dr. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"What did they do now?"

"They are thretterning to read her diary, which they will..." Casper said to Dr. Harvey then turned to Kat abit more serious like. "You'd better hide it."

"They should't really be reading a diary, it contains a womans deepest, darkest thoughts and secrets...I'll try to pursuade them not to touch it during their session today, hmm?" Dr. Harvey said and gave Kat a little smile before he started eating. Casper floated at the far side of the room admirering Kat and wondering, himself, what's in the book, but unlike his unckles, he won't dare read it without her permittion.

----------

Kat lay on her bed, trying to think up a sutible hiding place. I should have never bought it.  
she thought as Casper flew in.

"Hey, Kat." He said cheerfully.

"Hey, Casper...do you know where I could hide this?" Kat asked holding it up. Casper gave it a little thought.

"Hmm...I know." Casper said and held out his hand. "If I may..." Kat smiled and handed it to him, he flew into the clorset and Kat followed. Once inside Casper loosend one of the pannels and taken it away revieling a small opening with a small box inside.

"You can use this if you want." Said Casper pulling out the box and lay the diary down safely.

"Thank you, Casper." Said Kat with a smile, Casper smiled back makeing eye contact. Because they are in a clorset that means limited space, which means they are close together, which means they are not far away from kissing. The silence was awquard, each wishing the other one would close the gap between them. It was Kat who finally spoke.

"So, whats in the box?"

"Huh...?" Casper was too mesmurised at first, but then snapped quickly back to reality. "Oh,  
the box? Umm...I dunno actually."

"Let's open it." Kat said grabbing the box and pulling it open. They peered inside to see a folded piece of paper. Kat placed the box to one side then unfolded it. "A treasure map?"

"Let me see..." Said Casper and Kat handed it to him. "X' marks the spot, Casper, my son..."

"Where does it say that?" Asked Kat moveing closer to him to see. If Casper were alive then this would be the point where he would put his arm around her shoulders, being a ghost, he has short arms and threfore can't reach.

"There at the top...wanna play?"

"Huh...?"

"I'll be Long John Casper and you'll be...Black Kat." Said Casper morphing a pirate hat.

"Black Kat?"

"Well...I don't think you whould have liked Black Beard so..."

"Alright, Black Kat it is then." Kat said grinning.

"Does that mean you'll play?"Asked Casper exitedly. Kat nodded. "Alright!" Casper shouted before he grabbed her hand and lead her to the attick.

Casper flew around everywhere untill Kat heard a "Aha!" then Casper flew back wearing a black pirate hat and a eye patch and handed Kat a bandana and a female pirate outfit.

"Why do you have a female outfit if you and your dad used to play this...?" Kat said snickering at the thought of Casper in a dress.

"No, no...we all wen't to a costume party one year and we went as a family of pirates..."  
Casper said smileing at how cute she looks when she giggles.

---------- 


End file.
